


Mi novio Bucky

by DazzlingQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Tony Stark le gustan los chicos malos, AU sin capas, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes es un soldado, Le falta un tornillo a Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Posible Ooc, Steve Rogers quiere una oportunidad con Tony pero se tardó demasiado, Tal vez más de un tornillo, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark es fotógrafo, Tony Stark no es una dama en apuros, Tony Stark no pierde su tiempo, Top Bucky Barnes, Trato de no hacer Ooc, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier es una personalidad aparte
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Tony es un reconocido fotógrafo privado, el cuál fue contratado para inmortalizar la boda de su mejor amigo, Bruce Banner con una hermosa mujer de nombre Natasha Romanoff.Durante la recepción conoce a un hombre que parece ser tan misterioso como perfecto y le es imposible caer ante sus atributos, su personalidad encantadora y esos ojos azul acero, ¿Es posible que Bucky sea tan increíble como parece, o es más siniestro de lo que se puede manejar?[Con menciones de Stony, pero ¡La historia es Winteriron!]
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mi novio Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia que tendrá capítulos relativamente cortos.
> 
> Es posible que durante este capítulo Tony luzca como una adolescente hormonal, pero les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos será menos nefasto.

"¡Gracias, Tony!" Bruce exclamó, feliz, inmensamente alegre, dándome un abrazo.

"No es nada, Bruce. Eres mi mejor amigo." Respondí, correspondiendo al gesto de cariño.

"¿Cuánto va a ser si queremos contratarte desde la ceremonia y hasta terminar la recepción?" Preguntó Natasha, con una sonrisa.

"¡Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso, Nat!" Dije, completamente ofendido. "¡Es la boda de mi Brucie-Boo, el servicio será su regalo de bodas!" Exclamé a ambos. Jamás podría cobrarle a mis amigos.

"¡Tony!" Bruce me miró mal. "Es tu trabajo, ¿Qué pasaría si no le cobraras a las personas que tomas fotos?"

"Es tu boda y no quiero hablar más al respecto." Dije, antes de abrazar a la pareja.

●•○°♡°○•●

Al final, Natasha y Bruce accedieron a que no iba a cobrarles nada, pero a cambio me nombraron como el padrino del novio. Un acuerdo bastante razonable.

●•○°♡°○•●

El tiempo pasó realmente volando, esta noche sería la despedida de soltero de Bruce, ofrecí mi departamento para realizarla, ya que estaba una una de las mejores zonas de Nueva York y Anthony Stark siempre se destacaba por organizar las mejores fiestas.  
Eran las ocho de la noche y la mayoría de nuestros amigos ya habían llegado, Rhodey Bear -Militar, amigo de mi familia de toda la vida y se hizo muy amigo de Bruce también-, Hank Pym -En cuanto lo vi entrar, no lo creí, siempre tan absorto en su trabajo-, Thor -Un modelo noruego que vino de visita hace muchos años y se estableció aquí con su _hermano adoptivo-novio_ Loki- y Loki.

Después, fueron llegando los amigos de Natasha, pero aparentemente tienen una muy buena relación con mi Brucie-Boo.

"Tony, te presento a Clint." Bruce me introdujo con un hombre ligeramente fornido, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, bastante bromista, me agradó.

Después, me presentó con un hombre moreno, bastante fuerte con el cabello negro y pegado al cráneo, un verdadero ejemplar.

"Tones, él es Sam, trabaja en el mismo cuerpo militar que Nat y Clint." Bruce me indicó.

"Un gusto." Respondí, con una galante sonrisa. Después de saludar, Sam se retiró con los demás. "Bruce Banner, deja de intentar conseguirme una pareja, estoy jodidamente bien así." Le susurré al oído.

"Supongo que fui muy obvio ¿No es así?" Preguntó Bruce, pasando un brazo por mi hombro.

"No quiero un nov..." Detuve mis palabras en cuanto un rubio, alto, con los músculos tan tonificados y en una especie de vestuario elegante atravesó por el umbral de mi puerta.

Sus ojos eran del azul más puro que alguna vez he visto.

"¿Quién es él? ¡Rápido, Bruce! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué hace? ¿A qué se dedica?" Pregunté asegurándome de lucir desinteresado.

"Steven Grant Rogers, capitán, en el mismo sector que Natasha. Su mejor amigo." Me dijo apresurado y sin siquiera verlo podía sentir que sonreía.

"¡Carajo, Bruce! Ese hombre es un maldito orgasmo andante..." Dije, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi amigo.

"Y viene hacia acá." Susurró Bruce, desviando un poco la mirada.

"Oh mierda... ¿Me veo bien, Bruce? ¿Estoy ardiente? ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? ¡Soy Anthony Josido Stark! ¡Claro que me veo bien!" Dije, un segundo antes de que el rubio llegase a nosotros.

"Hola, Bruce." Steve dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tú debes ser Tony, ¿No? Natasha me habló mucho de ti." ¡Oh Natasha bendita Romanoff! ¡Voy a hacerte las mejores fotografías de la historia!

"Hola, sí, soy yo. No me habían hablado de ti, pero tú mismo puedes decirme." Le guiñé un ojo y le otorgué una de mis mejores sonrisas marca Stark.

[...]

"¡Oh, amigo! ¿Entonces Bucky no pudo venir?" Preguntó Bruce estando ya muy borracho.

"No, ya sabes que está haciendo sus trámites para abandonar la milicia y lo tienen completamente explotado." Respondió Steve, con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

"¿Quién es Bucky?" Pregunté.

"El mejor amigo de Steve, pero tranquilo, no te pierdes de mucho." Respondió Sam.

[...]

Esa noche fue una verdadera locura, la fiesta, como era de esperarse fue un rotundo éxito. Una vez más, Anthony Stark dejaba huella.

Bruce se la pasó increíble, jamás lo había visto tan suelto y risueño, todo estuvo sumamente excelente, salvo porque Steve resultó ser todo un caballero, así que no quiso compartir ni un pequeño beso, pero no importaba, porque en la recepción, iba a hacerlo caer.

●•○°♡♡♡°○•●

Durante la ceremonia, no pude ver a Steve, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado o buscando los ángulos perfectos para las fotografías o haciendo mi parte como el padrino del novio.

Los invitados fueron llegando a la recepción y las fotos con la pareja dieron inicio.

Pronto, vi a Steve a lo lejos, con un conjunto que ¡Mierda! Le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

"Tony Stark, fotógrafo profesional y cascada humana en presencia de rubios ardientes." Dijo Natasha, quien estaba justo a mi lado.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cállate! Además, no puedes juzgarme."

"Deberías ir con él, me dijo que estaba muy interesado en ti." Susurró, disimulando que nuestra atención estaba fija en él.

"Primero el trabajo, preciosa." Respondí, justo al momento que Steve estaba llegando con nosotros.

"¡Nat! ¡Te ves hermosa! Sé que ya te lo había dicho, pero no hay forma que no te lo vuelva a decir." Steve la elogió mientras le daba un abrazo.

"¡Gracias, Steve! Oye ¿Has visto a James? Me prometió que vendría."

"Sí, está en el estacionamiento, dejando su motocicleta." Steve respondió con una mueca de diversión.

"¡James Buchanan Barnes y su jodida motocicleta!" Exclamó Natasha, con emoción en su mirada.

"¡El mismo!" Una voz masculina y varonil se escuchó desde detrás de Steve.

Eran en estos momentos maldecía mi altura, no podía ver más allá de los hombros del rubio sin parecer demasiado interesado en el dueño de la voz.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y entonces el tiempo se detuvo para mí.

Cabello castaño, peinado para lucir elegante y rebelde. Sus ojos eran los azul acero más impresionantes que jamás hubiese visto. Ahora entendía la expresión mirada de soldado, tan fría pero tan... Jodidamente atractiva.

Mis ojos se perdieron por momentos en sus pómulos tan marcados y su quijada cuadrada.  
Lucía un traje negro, con camisa y corbata en el mismo tono.

Caminaba hacia nosotros con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.  
Su expresión era confiada, sabiendo que era el hombre más atractivo a un radio de cinco kilómetros.

En cuanto estuvo a menos de un metro de nosotros, Natasha me dio un codazo bastante disimulado, al parecer se había dado cuenta que había captado por completo mi atención. Sacó sus manos y extendió los brazos dispuesto a abrazar a Natasha. En su mano izquierda me pareció bastante peculiar que tuviese un guante de cuero.

"¡Pensé que no vendrías! ¡No te vi en la ceremonia!" Le dijo Nat, cuando la soltó de su abrazo.

"Lo lamento, tuve unos inconvenientes, pero ya estoy aquí. Te lo prometí ¿No?" Despues de que Natasha asintió, dirigió su mirada a mí y su sonrisa brillante pudo haberme hecho sonrosar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto, por más candente que fuera. "James, Buchanan Barnes, o como me llaman todos, Bucky. Sargento y mejor amigo de la novia."

**Author's Note:**

> Probablemente actualice una vez por semana, tal vez dos, no lo tengo definido.
> 
> ¡Oh! Importante, voy a estar subiendo los OS y demás historias como el Fictober 2019 a esta plataforma, con varios cambios y mejoras, ya que tengo planeado salir de Wattpad y moverme aquí definitivamente.


End file.
